Calypso Black and the Order of the Phoenix
by She-Who-Hides
Summary: Book1: Follow Calypso as she and her family change Hogwarts and the magical world. Language, Rape, Humor, Romance, Drama, Bonds, Animagi, Werewolves, Vampires, Metamorphamagi, Veela, No Slash, HP/GW HG/DM RW/OC NL/OC FW/OC/GW CC/OC/LL


**AN: This is my first Harry Potter FanFicton and is only the first of three I plan to write. Anyway, enjoy the story and please review. I love constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1

Order of the Phoenix

"Caly!"

"What?"

"Are you coming to the park or not?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well, hurry up!" I hurried to grab my keys and phone and tie my shoes. I ran downstairs and ended tripping and falling on the last step.

"Whoa!.. Ow..."

"Nice." I shot my sister a glare.

"Dad! We're going out!" I shouted to the basement.

A crash sounded through the house. Pause. "Okay!"

We left the house and started down the street, towards the neighboring park. Once there, we split-up. I walked over to the swings, while Annabelle went to the jungle gym. As I got closer, I realized there was someone already there. I walked over and sat next to the figure. I saw it was a teenage boy. He had short, raven black hair that looked like he hadn't brushed since the day before, and ratty, hand-me-down clothes that were way too wide and a bit too short. He was also hunched over as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

That was all that I noticed before he looked up at me with bright, emerald green eyes that seemed to glow. They held a haunted look that said they had seen too much. He also had deep bags under his eyes from what I could was lack of sleep. And on his forehead, was a curious, lightning-shaped scar.

"Um... Hello," he said. I shook myself and blushed when I realized I had been staring.

"Hi," I muttered, looking at my feet.

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"My family and I just moved here from America. We used to live here years ago, so we decided to come back and see our family again."

"Ah."

"So... What's your name?" He looked at me oddly, in a confused sort of way. But then a look of understanding passed over his face.

He answered, "Harry Potter." That name sounded familiar...

"Is you god-father Sirius Black?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, I think my dad had mentioned you before."

Harry frowned. He looked down at his feet.

"Awkward pause..." I said, rubbing my foot on the ground.

Harry barked a laugh.

We watched my sister do sit ups on the monkey bars, winking and waving flirtatiously at every male that was in a 20-foot radius. I rolled my eyes and saw Harry raise his eyebrows out of the corner of my eyes, looking in between me and Annabelle. There definitely was a difference, in cause you were wondering.

My younger sister had long, curly, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that were so dark, you couldn't tell where the iris ended and the pupil started. She was about 5' 7" and skinny. Her clothes had a street look; converse, jeans, logo tees, beanies, and hoodies. She was a flirt, plan and simple. While fun and always cracking jokes, she could never take anything seriously and often played by her own rules.

I, on the other hand, had short, straight brown hair that could look black in the shade or golden red in the sun. My eyes were only average green, though they sometimes looked hazel or sea-green. I was 5' 8" and so skinny that it looked almost unhealthy. My clothes consisted of flats or converse, dark jeans, and layered tops. I was quiet and reserved. But, caring and very opinionated.

"What's your name?" Harry asked after several minutes of watching Annabelle.

I took a deep breathe. "My name's Calypso Black."

Then he did something unexpected.

Harry started to gap at me like a fish I just caught. I knew my name was kinda weird, but he was acting a little rude.

My face must have said what I was thinking, because he stopped immediately and made a serious face, though there was some shock. He opened his mouth again, but to say something, but just then my dear sister came jogging over.

"Jeez, it's pretty hot over here. Hey cutie, you should control yourself."Annabelle said with a wide smile, sitting in the grass between me and the boy.

Harry blushed and closed his mouth quickly.

Annabelle sent me a winning smirk, while I sent her a glare.

"Annabelle Black,"she said, brushing some black hair out of his eyes. "And who might you be?"

Harry got impossibly redder at the touch.

I intervened. "He's Harry Potter. Sirius' godson."

"Why do you keep referencing me to being Sirius' godson? Why is your last name Black?" he asked.

Annabelle jumped in, crossing her legs and laying down. "See you ARE Sirius' godson, and Calypso here is his goddaughter, so that's how that works. About our last name now...you see, our...mom...hooked up with our dad, Andrew Black, and did something special, something that only a man and a woman can do if they really love each other-" Annabelle stopped and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Harry didn't notice though, having looked like he stopped listening at goddaughter, they starting listening again, then stopped at Andrew Black. Such an odd boy.

"Can...do...do you want to come...to my place tomorrow?" Harry stuttered, looking between us.

"Honey, I like you and all, but you are taking this just a smidge too fast." Annabelle muttered.

"Shut up Ab, not everything is sexual." I said, annoyed. She put her hands up in defeat.

"Where do you live?" I continued, looking up at Harry's bewildered face.

"Um..."

"Ab! Calypso! It's time for lunch! Are you here?" Our older brother came into view, guitar strapped over his shoulder.

"Romulus! Is that a new guitar strap?" Annabelle called back sweetly.

Romulus came to a stop in front of us. He was about 5' 7" and skinny. He had straight brown hair that looked almost black, it fell in eyes and he was constantly flipping it out of the way. His eyes where a dark brown, a few shades lighter than Annabelle's. And if you looked closely on his neck, you would find three scars that held a resemblance to claw marks. He had a similar look of Annabelle's; converse, jeans, tees, hoodies, and tilted baseball caps. He seemed to repel people, but those who got close often found a sweet guy.

He gave Annabelle a thoughtful look. "Okay, what do you want."

"Oh, I think you know, my dear brother."

He gave a wide grin.

"Guys, we can talk about this at home." I broke in, chancing a glance at Harry.

He seemed clueless.

Romulus cleared his throat, catching on. "Right. Jaycee is expecting us."

"Bye, Harry." I said.

"See-ya, bad boy." Annabelle winked at him.

Romulus sent a disapproving glance at her and gave a nod to Harry.

We left the park, leaving Harry on the swing all by his lonesome. On the way home, Romulus and Annabelle bickered about her flirting with Harry. Which some how got them on the extremely predictable topic of Annabelle's habit of drinking straight from the carton. I sighed and trailed behind the two.

About two blocks later, we arrived to our worn Victorian home, complete with green grass, and the cutest lawn you'll ever see.

Romulus undid the lock on the gate, giving Annabelle the silent treatment. Annabelle didn't take it lightly, giving him a deadly glare. They could fight over the stupidest things.

As soon as we got inside the door, Romulus made a beeline to the stairs across the room, and up to his room, taking steps two at a time. Annabelle went in the kitchen, and I followed. There we found our last and oldest sibling, Jaycee, bent over a pot of boiling soup.

Jaycee had long, straight, dark brown hair. She was the short of all of us, being 5' 4", but she was a perfect weight, if a little chubby. She ended up with hazel eyes, and often wore a dressy style; heels or flats, blouses, black pants, and jewelry. She had a scholar personality and the brains to match. She could be extremely fun, but beware, she had a a strong pair of lungs. I remember Annabelle used to call her 'mum' when we were little.

Annabelle leaned over the soup next to Jaycee, sniffing loudly.

"It smell like heaven!" exclaimed Annabelle.

Jaycee rolled her eyes at Annabelle and walked to the cupboard that held our bowls.

I went to the hallway to call everyone to lunch.

"Aaron! Dad! Romulus! Soup's on!" I cried.

Aaron is Jaycee's husband. Yes, she's married. He signed up to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at our new school, Hogwarts. Though we don't yet if he got the job. Jaycee met him in America and he's been in this family ever since. He's skinny and has short, light brown hair, and is taller than anyone else in this family, almost 6' 6". He wore rectangular glasses and jeans, usually with layered short and long sleeved shirts. He was the perfect match for Jaycee if you ask me. Aaron was a father at heart. Always protective of Annabelle and me. But, he would also do almost anything for a book and his biggest flaw was correcting any type of informational mistake. He once ended up sleeping on the couch because of a Scrabble game.

Romulus came slowly down the stairs without his guitar this time. Aaron and dad came up from the basement, dad looking like he blew up something...again. Aaron looked strangely eager, talking excitingly with Dad.

My dad, Andrew Ethan Black, was a family man. He always had a smile on his face and was quick to help out those who needed it. He was 6' 3" and a bit chubby, but also very strong. His hair was white, gray, and thinning and he kept it cut close to his head. He often just wore tennis shoes, jeans, and tee shirts. But, needing to dress up for work, also wore tan shoes, dress pants, and button-up shirts. He was an Auror and created offensive and defensive spells in his free time. But, he was also very caught up in politics, though he never participated in them himself. He was our rock, the one who held us together.

I turned around and walked to the dining room that Jaycee insisted we use every meal. I took my seat across the table of the head chair, where dad always sat. Annabelle flopped herself into the chair to the right of me, just coming from the connected kitchen. Romulus reluctantly sat by Annabelle, but it looked like Annabelle forgot the argument and was trying to get whatever she had asked Romulus for in the park.

Jaycee brought out bowls of soup by the twos while dad took his seat and Aaron sat in the chair to the right of Dad. Finally, Jaycee brought out her own bowl and sat next to Aaron. At the same time, Annabelle huffed and said, "Fine," to Romulus.

Annabelle turned to Dad with an innocent look, puppy dog eyes, and a pout. "Daddy, can I please get an owl?"

Dad gave a stern look to her pout, but he broke into a smile, never being able to deny her anything. "Of course, darling. We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so be prepared, everyone." he said to the table.

Romulus shrugged and plowed into his soup. He was at his last year at Hogwarts. We sent a note to the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore requesting a certain...area...for his...needs.

Aaron nodded enthusiasticly while Jaycee made no notion of hearing him.

Dad cleared his throat to gain our attention. Everyone looked at him.

"There's an Order meeting tonight that we will be going to. They had also invited to stay for dinner, so please be ready by 5 o' clock," said Dad, going back to his dinner.

Romulus finished first and went back up the stairs to sulk and play his guitar, like he does. Jaycee took our dishes and immediately went to work cleaning them. Meanwhile, Annabelle was making odd noises while digging her hand in a potted plants' dirt. I watched for a minute until she pulled out a large handful of galleons. I must have had a disbelieving look on my face because she gave me a wink then scurried to her top story room.

Aaron was scribbling frantically on a pad of paper he transfigured from a napkin. Dad was describing something to him, a spell most likely.

My small cat, Selene, waddled her way to check the floor for scraps. She must not of found anything, because she plopped herself next to Jaycee's feet, the one person who gives her scraps.

I decide to also get ready after sitting at the table for awhile. Aaron and dad weren't interesting enough, and Jaycee was already done spelling the dishes.

My room was next to Annabelle's. They were fairly small, but big enough for all our stuff. Annabelle's room had lots of pictures that our dad gave to her of people all over her walls. Some were from newspapers, others from old picture books. She said she likes to see different faces, but everyone knew that ever since mum died, she wouldn't let go of things easily, and if people were objects, she'd keep them. Photographs are wonderful for her if it keeps her from kidnapping people.

I had trees painted on all my walls, with them blocking a sunset, making them shadowed and dark. My ceiling was painted black, with tiny silver dots that glowed in the dark, and created constellations like Sirius, Orion, Capricorn, and the Big Dipper. In the middle of the room to the left, I had a full size wrought iron bed with a white down comforter. A black vanity was set up across the room with a large black bookcase filled to the brim next to it. On the wall opposite of the door, was my closet, filled half way with clothes, and half filled of art work; paintings, sketches, etc.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a new robe I had gotten before we left America. It was emerald green with gold swirls on the bottom hem that reached upward and gradually stopped around my knees.

I was messing around with my hair when Annabelle bounded into the room, wearing slim-fitting robes that had a blue tint. Her expression was wild and devious and I suddenly felt the urge to make sure there was toilet paper left in the house.

"Calypso! Remember our little friend from the park?" she said quickly, bouncing just inside the doorway.

"Harry Potter? Yes, he was Sirius' other godchild." I mumbled, deciding on a gold hair-clip.

"Read this and read it fast!" Annabelle said, shoving one of her pictures from her room into my face.

I took it gently, I had to, otherwise she freaks, and looked it over.

It was from a recent newspaper, and had the same boy on the front. He was walking away from the camera, he probably didn't notice it. Another man was with him that had short red hair and Ministry robes. He had a hand on Harry's shoulder.

The caption read:

Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter leaves the Ministry after a hearing from Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Mr. Potter claims to have seen dementors in his town of Little Wingding, a week ago. He also states that his muggle cousin, Dudley Dursley, and himself were attack. He then performed the Patronus charm on said dementors. We have even more lies from the Boy-Who-Lies yet!

"Harry may be... The Boy-Who-Lived?" I wondered out loud.

Annabelle swiped the picture out of my hands, pointed to the clock, and answered.

"YES."

She skipped out of my room and down the stairs, because it was already somehow time to go. I quickly followed.

Dad had cleaned himself up and put on some gray robes. Aaron and Jaycee were holding hands by the door, in matching red robes. Our brother had yet to come downstairs. Annabelle waited by Jaycee looking annoyed at the stairs.

Romulus came down a second after me, in green tinted robes. His hair was still wet from the shower he also took.

"Ready?" Dad said, opening the door for everyone.

Annabelle waved her wand around, showing she remembered it, while Aaron nodded, stepped out, and put up protective charms on the house. Jaycee started walking down the path that led to the gate, and Romulus and I quickly followed.

The family went through the gate, and Annabelle locked it after we went through.

We walked a mere 4 blocks, passing the park where we saw Harry on the way. The sun was almost completely set, making it a little difficult to see.

Dad held out his arm, a signal to stop. I looked around and all I could see were regular muggle houses. Dad reached in his pocket, and pulled out a scrap of paper. He handed it to us expectantly at the row of houses. I looked down at the scrap of paper and saw an address written in loopy handwriting.

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

Confused, I looked up and was shocked to see a house in the middle of two muggle houses. I handed the paper to the others and watched as shock, too, appeared on their faces as they gazed at the house.

"Well, let's go." Dad said, walking forward quickly. Jaycee and Aaron followed after, Romulus at a slower pace.

Annabelle looked at me and shrugged. She walked next to me to to the obviously magical house.

Dad stopped at the door, allowing us to catch up. When we were all ready, he knocked in a strange way on the door.

The door sprung open seconds later. A tall man with long, greasy black hair that curtained his face was in the doorway. He looked at us down his hooked nose, looking like a vulture inspecting his prey.

Silence.

"Hiya!" Annabelle said, stepping to the front and holding out her hand.

The man's black eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Then he grimaced at Annabelle's hand, and turned to dad.

"I assume your Andrew Black?" he drawled in a cold voice.

I grabbed Annabelle's arm and pulled her next to me. Dad stepped forward and nodded.

"I assume your Severus Snape?" Dad said friendly.

Snape stood out of the way and gave us look that said I-don't-want-you-hear-but-I-don't-have-a-choice-in-the matter.

Annabelle sent him a glare and walked in after Dad, Romulus, Jaycee and Aaron.

I sent a small smile at Snape that was, unsurprisingly, not returned, and walked after Annabelle.

The house was definitely rundown. I seemed as though nobody had lived in it since medieval times. Cobwebs were everywhere and the place was covered in dust that was inches thick in some places. Next to the door was what looked like a troll leg umbrella holder. Of course, when I passed, I tripped over it. I look around, 'Good, no one saw me.' I resumed scrutiny of the room. Down the hall, I noticed something that almost made me loose my lunch. There, hung on the wall, were house elf heads. I could tell this place used to belong to dark wizards.

We followed Snape through the small quiet hallway that had a open door at the end that lead to stairs. We walked down single file with Snape leading.

I stepped off the last stair. It was a large dining room. I saw most of the faces watching me with different expressions. Some were wary, others were friendly. Annabelle loved all the attention and smiled a winning smile. Dad greeted a few people out of the twenty. Jaycee and Aaron went through the crowd and introduced themselves. Romulus stayed in the shadows away from everyone.

I would've stayed behind, being not very good at meeting new people, but Annabelle tugged me along. There were six chairs in the center. Dad was already in one, with Jaycee and Aaron also taking their seats. Annabelle made noise of annoyance and went back to grab Romulus' hand when he didn't follow. She pushed us into our seats and took the last one for herself.

People were murmuring to themselves, probably about us. Why does there have to be so many people here?

"Calypso! Annabelle! Your here!"

I squinted into the crowd and Harry came rushing forward. My eyebrow shot up.

"YOUR part of the Order?" I said disbelievingly.

Annabelle poked me in the ribs. "He IS a wizard." she muttered.

"Harry...Potter?" Aaron stuttered.

Romulus smiled. "Hey! It's that boy from the park!"

"No, I'm not an Order member. I was just-"

"Where's my goddaughter? She's here?" a panicked voice called. A man with long, black, curly hair stepped through a door on the other side of the room. He looked frantically through the crowd.

We locked eyes.

"Sirius!" I screamed.

I hopped up from my chair and dashed into his open arms. I've never hugged him before, but Dad had told me all about him and I couldn't help loving him. Someone coughed and I remembered there were lots of people watching this.

I blushed and stepped away from his embrace. I walked slowly back to my chair, conscious of everyone watching me. I sat down and saw Harry looking happy, Annabelle looking sad, Sirius looking ecstatic, and everyone else looking shocked.

An old man walked out from behind Sirius. He had brightly colored robes and half moon spectacles covering twinkling blue eyes. His white beard was so long he had it tucked into his belt. The way people were watching him, you could tell he was important. But they were also watching us like that, so it didn't say a lot.

"Albus Dumbledore," Dad said with a grin. Aaron was gaping.

"Andrew Black," Dumbledore said calmly.

"My family and I have come to join the Order of the Phoenix." Dad motioned to us.

A motherly looking red head stepped up. "These two children aren't joining, correct?"

Albus Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he glanced at her to me and Annabelle.

"Excuse...Me...?" Annabelle said slowly, stretching out each letter. "Children?" she repeated with distaste.

"Molly, they have volunteered to join, as did the rest of my children. They are joining." Dad said with finality.

Molly didn't catch his tone. "This young lady," she pointed to Annabelle, "is barely 14! And her sister isn't mush older." A few other ladies nodded their heads in agreement.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" She turned her head to look at me, surprised at being talked to in such a respectable way. 'Enjoy it,' I thought, 'cause it won't last long.' "I don't think you have any right to tell me what I can and can't do. You aren't my guardian and my father has already stated that he would like us to join. Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'Age is not measured in years, but experience.' You don't know anything about me, past me name. You have no right to judge me because of my age. You have no right to tell me I can't join the Order. No right what so ever. The only people who have that right is Dumbledore and my father." I never could stand people calling me a child.

The woman, Molly, was speechless. Along with everyone else in the room. I looked at all the eyes starring back at me and quickly lowered my gaze to the floor, blood rushing to my face. I had a feeling that not a lot of people stood up to this woman.

The silence was broken by Annabelle's exclamation of, "Damn, girl!"

That seemed to snap everyone out of their daze. Dad sent a disapproving glance at Annabelle while Jaycee scolded, "Annabelle!"

"Molly, I do believe that is called a 'burn',"replied Dumbledore. He clapped his hands together and looked around the room. "I also believe introductions are in order. Harry, it's time for you to leave." I saw Harry glare at nothing, but quickly left the room.

The man standing next to Molly waved our attention over and smiled. He's the man who Harry was with at his hearing.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, and this is my family, Bill," he pointed to a man with long, red, tied back hair and a fang ear piercing, "Charlie," another older guy around Jaycee's age with burns covering his arms, "Fred and George," red haired twins who had a devious look on their faces and reminded me a lot of Annabelle, "and Molly, my wife. We have three others, Ron and Ginny, that are your ages, and Percy, who is... not with us at the moment."

"Someone's been busy," Annabelle murmurs next to me, looking the guys up and down.

"Minerva McGonagall," greeted a uptight woman. "Or Professor McGonagall." she added, looking at us Hogwarts students.

"Rubeus Hagrid, tis teh name," said a giant man, that I don't know how I didn't notice before.

An old man grunted. "Aberforth Dumbledore. And this here is Arabella Figg." There was a tiny, old woman that was seated next to him, that looked strangely muggle-like without robes.

"I work for the Ministry. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt," a deep voice came from a tall, dark man.

A scarred man with a glass eye strapped into the socket and a wooden leg, pounded his walking stick on the ground to get our attention. "Auror Alastor Moody." he growled.

Aaron piped up, "Aren't you retired?"

"I'll be huntin' Death Eaters 'til I rot in my grave."

"But-"

"I do believe this conversation is irrelevant." drawled Severus Snape from the corner, breaking up the argument. "Severus Snape, Potions Master."

Annabelle snorted and mumbled, "In your dreams."

The introductions continued in the same manner. An old wizard said his name was Elphias Doge, while a middle-aged man with a square jaw was introduced as Sturgis Podmore. Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones, the women who were against us joining the Order, spoke with disapproving looks on their faces. An tiny, awe-struck man squeaked his name, Dedalus Diggle and a ragged man, who looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, told us to call him 'Dung', though his full name was Mundungus Fletcher.

Dumbledore started to introduce us after that.

"Andrew Black, brother of Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Auror that could rival Alistair, and Charms Master." Dumbledore said proudly. "Jaycee Sharpe, married to Aaron Sharpe, trainee healer at Hogwarts. Aaron Sharpe, married to Jaycee Sharpe, and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said with a wink. "Romulus Black, seventh year student, excellent at Care of Magical Creatures, and werewolf. Calypso Black, fifth year student, Metamorphmagus, and excels at Transfiguration. Annabelle Black, fourth year student, good at Charms and a Potions extraordinaire."

"And the hottest chick you'll ever find," Annabelle says with a wink to the Weasley boys.

"And the biggest flirt," I added.

Fred snorted.

"Yes, yes, but these two young girls have a very special ability." Dumbledore waited until he had everyone's attention. "In the car accident that killed their mother, Anna Black, they were also injured. And after some odd events, Calypso and Annabelle were left with a unique bond. They can constantly feel each others emotions, and when enough effort is put into it, send pictures to the other. Though that ability can drain a lot of energy, depending on the size of the picture and the distance between the two."

Everyone was now gazing at us in astonishment. Predictably, I blushed and avoided their gazes while Annabelle smiled and soaked up the attention.

"Now-" Dumbledore broke off. A two figures came flying into the room, causing the door to crash into wall with a 'bang'.

"Sorry we're late. We had a little trouble with-"

"Remus!" shouted Romulus. He sat up a little straighter.

Everyone turned to look at him. Romulus blushed and slouched again.

One of the figures, Remus, smiled. "Hello, Romulus. It's good to see you." He had sandy colored hair, speckled with gray.

"Wotcher, everyone!" said the other figure. She was wearing ripped jeans and a rock band tee shirt. She also had bubble-gum pink hair. She looked at us and smiled, "Hiya! I'm Tonks."

Jaycee spoke up. "Tonks. That's an odd name. Is it short for anything?"

"It's my surname. I don't like my first name." replied Tonks.

Aaron asked, "What is your first name?"

"Her beautiful name is-"

"Nymphadora,"

"But I wouldn't call her by that."

"It tends to bring pain-"

"To those who do," the Weasley twins teased.

Tonks shot them a glare.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as Remus and Tonks took their seats. "As I was saying, this family will do wonders for the Order, especially since Voldemort has a new target."

It was completely silent. Everyone wanted to hear the new mission.

"In the Department of Mysteries, there is a Hall of Prophecies. Now, before his first demise, he had a tip off that the was a prophecy about him and his either rise to power, or his end. Since the Ministry does not believe of his return, we need volunteers to work in shifts to guard the prophecy. Please see me after the meeting if you wish to help. Now, Severus, what do you have about the Death Eaters?"

Snape stood up, "The Dark Lord has ordered his Death Eaters to keep quiet and try to stay in the Minister's favor. He has otherwise stayed quiet about his plans, though I believe he is planning something." He sat down.

"Thank you Severus. Kingsley, What do know about the Ministry and its Aurors?"

"The Minister is still denying His return and is demoting or putting a fee on all of those who do believe. This is making it hard to gain support in those who are in higher-up positions. Though, one person the Minister has been unsuccessful in pushing to his favor is Madam Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But, I have been unsuccessful in pushing her to our side as well. But, she said she would keep a fair and open mind about the issue. The Aurors generally think that the Minister is an idiot, so they don't believe what the Prophet says about you and Harry, but the don't necessarily believe He is back, either." Kingsley sat back down and look to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Kingsley. If no one anything left to say, I think this meeting is over." When no one spoke up, he dismissed us.

Mrs. Weasley made beef roast, with mash potatoes, gravy and corn on the cob. Varies vegetables and fruit littered the table next to that.

The table was filled magically and I heard Romulus slurp up some drool. Most of the Order left, leaving the Weasley's, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Moody, Dung, and McGonagall.

Most of the adults sat at one end of the table, discussing quietly. Harry with three other kids came into the dining room, most likely Ron and Ginny Weasley with another girl that had bushy brown hair that was similar to Annabelle's. Tonks sat across from me, with Annabelle on my side. Annabelle had Dung next to her, and the twins were across from the two. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and the other girl sat on the other side of the twins and Dung. The rest of the adults were on the other side of me.

As I was grabbing some food, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabelle reach into her pocket and pull out a few galleons. She slid them nonchalantly over the table to Dung, who brushed her hand, looking on accident. Annabelle withdrew her hand that was now empty and winked at the twins that were grinning cheekily.

"What are you doing?" I asked Annabelle sternly.

The twins answered for her.

"She was merely doing us a favor," said Fred.

"That we greatly appreciate," included George.

"That involved our dear friend Dung," Fred said with a smile.

"And will help all mankind!" finished George.

I raised my eyebrows. "And what would that be doing?"

Annabelle answered, filling her plate. "To stop you from tripping over umbrella holders."

I blushed like mad when the twins and Annabelle started to laugh. My hair started to turn a strange red/purple color, making it known I was embarrassed.

Tonks looked at me thoughtfully.

"How did you catch me?" I demanded. "I looked and no one was watching me."

"You're right." Annabelle said. "No one was **watching** you. But trust me, everyone **heard** you."

I pouted, "I hate you."

"I love you, too."

There was silence for a few minutes. The only sound heard was the clinks of forks and knifes on plates. Finally, the twins spoke.

"So-"

"Tonks-"

"Remus-"

"What exactly-'

"Held the both of you up-"

"Together-"

"That made you late for the Order meeting-"

"Together?"

"Was it-"

"Hormones?"

"Or the closet door-"

"That just wouldn't open?"

"That was you two?" Tonks shouted, while Remus blushed. "I thought the house was getting revenge on me for tripping over that damn troll leg all the time!"

This caused most of the room's occupants to burst out laughing, while Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley scolded the twins. Tonks' hair turned a red/purple. 'Huh, I wonder if she's a Metamorphmagus, too. Well, only one way to find out.' I turned my hair a turquoise color.

After a few minutes, everyone settled back down, though someone would let out a laugh every few minutes. Tonks was watching me carefully.

All of a sudden, her hair changed colors to match mine. But, just as quickly, it change to orange. 'So, that's how you want to play, huh. It's on!' I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and smirked. My hair changed to red.

Her's changed to purple.

Mine changed to red and gold.

Yellow and black.

Blue and bronze.

Green and silver.

It continued in this way, with both of us barely looking at each other. No one had yet to notice, besides Annabelle, who's smile grew bigger the more outlandish the color combination. Finally, we both ended up with our hair in rainbows.

"Oh my god! It's like Skittles!" Annabelle burst out.

Everyone turned to look at her and they finally noticed what we were doing. Shock and confusion showed on their faces. I locked eyes with Tonks. 'Let's do this thing.'

I made my nose look like a pig's.

She made her's look like a duck's.

Mine was a mouse.

Her's was dog's.

Now, everyone was on either my side or her's and the cheering consisted of suggestions. I decided to take up a step.

I turned turned into Jaycee.

She turned into Annabelle. The twins and Annabelle wolf-whistled.

I turned into Ginny.

She turned into Professor McGonagall.

Bill.

Charlie.

Dumbledore.

I turned into her.

She turned into me.

I turned into...

This caused everyone to gasp. Then burst out laughing. Tonks was gaping like a fish.

Severus Snape smirked.

I won.

** AN: For those of you who are confused, I turned into Snape. He didn't just magically appear out of nowhere.**

**Peace. Love. Harry Potter.**


End file.
